The present invention relates to a system for collecting sawdust from a table saw, or other such electrically powered, woodworking implement; more specifically, the invention relates to apparatus for collecting sawdust which is drawn from the area where it is created by vacuum means and which is retained in a container in advance of the vacuum means by baffle means in communication with the container.
Sawdust is produced by many power-driven tools, including table saws, during wood cutting operations. It is desirable to confine the sawdust to a specific area from which it may be easily collected and disposed of. A number of systems have been devised for this purpose, but most have the disadvantage of complexity, which increases the cost, making them unsuitable for use in a small, home workshop. Others may be large, heavy and bulky and/or require use in connection with other, custom-designed apparatus, again increasing cost and reducing customer appeal to the small-scale user. It is also desirable that the sawdust collection system operate automatically, whenever the woodworking implement is operating.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide sawdust collecting apparatus for use with conventional, commercially available, wood-cutting power tools which may be quickly and easily installed and maintained, and is essentially automatic in operation, as well as being extremely inexpensive to manufacture.
A further object is to provide gravity-type sawdust collection apparatus highly suitable in cost and simplicity for home shop use.
Another object is to provide a sawdust collection system which is automatic in operation, i.e., which operates to collect and confine sawdust any time a woodworking implement is operated without further action on the part of the operator.
Additional objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.